Yours to Mend
by soupus
Summary: Chuck Bass is notorious for being a heartbreaker. When Rachel Torma moves to the Upper East Side things change...Big time. Has Chuck finally met his tamer? Perhaps. Too bad she's the daughter of his family's biggest rival. Rating may change.


"New year, new school," Gina Torma said to her daughter Rachel.

"You forgot to mention new state," Rachel said, picking up her Balenciaga bag. "I'm going to be late."

She hurried out the door before her mom could say anything else.

The Torma's had just moved to the Upper East Side from sunny Florida. Scott Torma was a movie mogul/hotel heir. He did a lot of work in New York so he thought relocating was the best thing to do. On the contrary his daughter Rachel thought it was the worst thing he could have done. Don't get her wrong, Rachel loved New York, she just wasn't ready to leave her friends…or the sun.

Rachel was a beautiful intelligent girl. She was extremely sweet but wouldn't let anybody walk over her.

She walked into the Torma Towers lobby and could see the Mercedes waiting to take her to to her new school, Constance Billard.

"Good morning Ms. Torma."

"Hey Dale," Rachel said to her driver.

She got into the car and was on her way.

She breezed through her classes and was done by one. She had told Dale to come pick her up at one thirty so she sat on the front steps of the school and began reading.

* * *

"I have never seen her before," Chuck Bass, infamous player, said to perfect Nate Archibald.

Nate turned to where Chuck was looking and his eyes fell on the beautiful girl.

"Let's introduce ourselves, shall we?"

Chuck started to Constance Billard with Nate in tow.

"Hi," he said smoothly.

The girl looked up at him with chocolate Brown eyes.

"Hi."

"I'm Chuck Bass, this is my friend Nathaniel."

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Rachel."

"Are you new here Rachel?"

"Do I look that out of place?"

Chuck chuckled.

"Honestly, yeah. But that's not always a bad thing."

He put his hand out and she took it. He slowly linked his fingers with hers and held her gaze.

"I don't remember inviting someone new to eat with us," Blair Waldorf said, appearing next to Chuck and Nate with her posse. She leaned in close to Rachel's ear. "You're on my steps."

"Must have missed the reserved sign," Rachel said. She gave Chuck a nod and he helped her up.

"I'm hoping I won't see you here again," Blair said.

"Don't worry, you won't. It was nice meeting you Chuck, you too Nate," Rachel said before turning to Blair. "Bye."

Blair smirked as Rachel walked down the steps.

"I so don't like her," Blair said with a glare.

Chuck ignored Blair.

"Hey Rachel hold on." He caught up to her.

"What?"

"Where are you staying?"

"Top floor of the Torma Towers."

"Very nice, you know the Torma's?"

"I am one."

"Really? Well it seems that our families have something in common."

"What's that?"

"We like properties."

"Bass… you're Bart Bass' son aren't you?"

"Guilty."

"I'm not sure I should be talking to the competition."

"Let's leave the competition to our dads. Now how about you come back to my place with me so we can get to know each other better?"

"Tempting Chuck." She leaned in close to his ear. "But it's not going to be that easy." She planted a soft kiss on his neck. "See you around." She walked down the street and got into her car.

Nate walked up to Chuck.

"She on her way to your place?"

"Nope. Nathaniel, I think I just found my tamer."

* * *

"So how was school?" Dale asked Rachel.

"Ok I guess. Nothing to get worked up over."

"Different from your old school?"

"Not at all."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes and no."

She smiled at Dale through the rearview mirror then looked out the window.

* * *

"Chuck the day you settle down is the day you die. Even then I have my doubts," Nate said ask he and Chuck walked through Central Park, joint in hand.

"I'm not kidding Nathaniel. This girl is perfect."

"You don't even know her."

"I just know man."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Torma Towers, she herself is actually a Torma."

"Chuck your dad hates the Torma's."

"Keyword my dad."

"When he finds out he's going to kill you."

"I really don't care what he does."

"This is going to be one interesting year," Nate said.

They crossed the street and started to The Palace Hotel.

* * *

"Rachel is that you?" Gina asked when she heard the door.

"Yeah mom, I'll be in the shower." She walked straight to her room and closed the door.

It was seven when Rachel came out of her room and sat with her parents in the living room.

"Any plans for tonight?"

"No."

"Would you be interested in coming to a party with your father and me?"

"Where at?"

"Bart Bass'."

"What? You guys hate each other."

"Look, I'm sure he's invited us for the same reason we are going. There's really no harm in it."

Rachel shook her head.

The adults in her life sometimes acted more like teenagers than she did.

"So do you want to come?"

"Sure, I'll go get ready."

"Good girl."

She changed into a black Chanel mini dress and black Prada ankle boots. Her father handed her her coat and they were out.

* * *

"Chuck our guests are starting to arrive. I told you you can go out later as long as you're here for an hour," Bart Bass said to his son.

"You said I have to be here, not necessarily out there."

"Ok son," Bart said bitterly.

Chuck didn't really hate his dads' parties; he just hated them when he was forced to be there.

* * *

The elevator doors opened on the Bass' floor and the Torma's walked into the beautiful penthouse.

"Scott Torma, how are you?" Bart asked.

"Good Bart, thank you again for inviting us. You remember Gina and this is my daughter Rachel."

Rachel smiled.

"Glad you guys could make it, enjoy yourselves."

The men exchanged fake smiles before Bart walked away.

"Gina!" Gina's old friend, Lacey Baker, said.

As they engaged in a conversation Rachel slipped away. She grabbed a flute of champagne and walked down one of the many hallways.

* * *

Chuck was lying on his bed with his laptop when somebody wandered in.

"I didn't take you as the kind of guy to skip out on a party."

He looked her up and down and smiled.

"Well if I knew you were here I would have been out there in a second."

"I'm here now, so I guess it doesn't matter."

She sat on the edge of his bed.

"Don't be shy, make yourself comfortable."

Chuck put his laptop on his night table as Rachel slipped her boots off and moved to Chuck's side.

"Let me help you with this."

He grabbed her empty flute and stood.

"I'll be right back."

He walked out of the room and came back with two flutes and new bottle of champagne. He closed the door and sat down next to her.

"Thank you," Rachel said when he handed her her flute.

Chuck winked at her then gulped down his flute.

Rachel got up and started looking around the room.

"So who was that girl that kicked me out off the steps today?"

"Blair Waldorf. She's Nate's girlfriend and pretty much the queen bee of Constance Billard."

"Guess every school has to have one."

She sat back down next to Chuck.

"Don't worry about her though, I'm sure you can deal with her," he said, running his hand down her leg.

"You sure are forward," Rachel said.

Chuck leaned in close and nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"Does it bother you?" he asked before starting to plant small kisses on her neck.

"For you I'll make an exception."

She smiled adorably and leaned against Chuck who put his arms around her.

This was new to Chuck. By now he would already be in the average girls pants but Rachel was anything but average.

"You want another glass?"

"Don't you think drinking straight out of the bottle if faster?"

"If you want to."

She took a few sips then Chuck did the same.

"Judging by the way you're looking at me I'd say you have a little interest," Rachel said.

"Little might be an understatement."

She propped herself on her knees and Chuck snuck a peak of her La Perla underwear.

"You don't know me Chuck, how can you say things like that?"

"I'm the kind of guy that knows what he wants right off the bat."

"And what you want is me?"

"Yes."

He went to kiss her but she turned away.

"And why do you want me? Is it for sheer entertainment? Get in, get out and get going?"

"No, it's more like a get in, stay in and become your boyfriend."

She widened her eyes.

"Boyfriend huh?"

He moved in to kiss her but again she turned away, pressing her back to his chest.

"Now how do I know you're not just saying that to get some?"

"Because I'm still trying."

"I know you like to play."

He started pulling down the zipper of her dress and the touch of his hand on her skin sent chills up her spine. She pulled back from him and stood up, champagne bottle in hand.

He smiled.

He'd have already left any other girl that tormented him like this. When Rachel did it though it made him want to try even harder.

"A Bass and a Torma, what will the world think if the kids of the two biggest rivalry hotel chain owners got together?"

"Who cares what anybody else thinks?"

She sipped some of the champagne and placed it on his desk.

"Well I'm sure my dad will get mad and yours isn't known to be kindhearted."

She opened one of his drawers and pulled out a t-shirt.

"My dad can say you're the devils daughter and I wouldn't care."

She pulled her dress off and put on the shirt.

"If you like me so much then you'll do what I say, right?"

"I'm yours to mend."

"I love how you speak." She climbed up on the bed and pushed him back so he was lying down. "Whatever I'm doing you must like," she said about the undeniable boner he had.

She unbuttoned his shirt and he took it off. She kissed his stomach then laid her head on his chest.

"Do you want to kiss me?" she asked.

"That's a question you know the answer to."

He pulled her up to him and finally kissed her, a surge of pleasure shooting through his body.

Everything she did was amazing.

The way she kissed him.

The way she said his name.

The way she giggled when he kissed her neck.

She wouldn't let him go all the way but for the first time Chuck didn't care.

All he wanted to do was have her in his arms.


End file.
